Thirty Nickels
by elizabeth.mary.stark
Summary: Wyoming. New York. Jenny Humphrey. Blair Waldorf. Serena van der Woodsen. Dan Humphrey. Chuck Bass. Nate Archibald. Rufus Humphrey. What do all these things have to do with each other? My first Gossip Girl Fiction.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters excluding the ones I am about to name. I only own the mistakes I made, this version of the plotline, and the OCs, Steven Clavin, Molly Manders, and Clark Dames.**

Jenny looked up from her cot, and sighed. She was slowly, but surely dying at 19, that was for sure. After leaving Brooklyn two years ago, she had tried to get as far away as possible. She ended up living in some tiny town in Wyoming. She was happy there, for a few weeks, as she found an inexpensive place to live, and a job as a seamstress, to pay the bills. She felt that she had her life under control. That was, until she got a phone call from her mom.

_Flashback_

_Jenny was walking through the park, relaxing after dealing with an annoying boss and whiny, clients. She was just hoping to de-stress and have a bit of fun watching the children in the park play on the playground. She had, just moved into her place and was comfortable, and felt like she was emotionally past all the Upper East Side drama. No, she did not forget about it, how could she, it was after all, her life just a few months ago. But she was done. Little J was dead and gone. A phone call jerked her out of her musings._

_"Hello, this is Jennifer. Who is this?"_

_A female, urgent voice came through her cell phone. "Ms. Jennifer, this is Linda, from Richmonds Hospital. Allison Graff, (A/N, I don't know her name) in Hudson was just diagnosed with Level four cancer. She has agreed to all means to remove it, but even still her chances of survival are 15%. She has put you on the emergency contact list, as a family member. To what relationship can you claim?"_

_Shocked, Jenny replied, "I am her daughter. My dad is Rufus Humphrey, but they divorced a while back."_

_"Fine. Jennifer, your mother has asked to see you immediately. Where are you?"_

_"I am in Wyoming. Tell her to expect me in three days. Thank you very much for the information, goodbye." _

_Sitting down heavily, on the bench, she began to worry. What happened to Mom? Will she be alright? Will I run into Dan and anyone else from UES? How will my boss take it? How will I get the money to get out there. I can't fly, that is way beyond my means, and the train is expensive. However, it is the only way to get there. Getting up, she headed home, and robotically packed her things up for a trip. Then, without fear and trembling, made her way to her employer, Denise's, house. After a short stay, she managed to get permission to see her mother, while still on paid leave. _

_Paying for the train ticket drained almost a quarter of her account. She frowned. She knew it would be costly, but not this expensive. Still, she would make her way to her mother, and do her best to help her mother."_

_Her mother did not get any better when Jenny arrived. She eventually faded away, just a few days after Jenny's arrival. Meanwhile, Jenny had to try to find a work or a beneficiary to help her. With no family, and her mother not known, she received very little help, and began taking loans. She soon had to file for bankruptcy, and was dumped on the streets. Upon finding her mother's will, the executors sent her a note offering her their condolences, and telling her that the will was invalid as all the money had already been spent. _

_A few months later, she had felt an odd feeling in her breast and went to the local state-run clinic only to find out that she too, had cancer, and that since she did not have any means to pay for medical treatment, she would have to stay in their cancer section of the hospital, till she got better, or she died. Time passed and no one was willing to sponsor her healing. After six months in the clinic, she was told that she there was a high chance of her dieing. They advised her to write out her will, and so she did._

_Sighing, she pulled out a pen and a piece of paper given to her. She didn't have all that much to say, at least. She began._

_"I, Jenny Humphrey of sound mind and body on November 14 of the year 2011, hereby make this my last and final testament. All other previous wills are null and void._

_To Dan and Rufus Humphrey. Dad, Dan, I really still love, you but why did you leave me like this? Why are you letting me die? Anyway, I love you and am happy with Mom now._

_To you, Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass, Nate Archibald, and Serena van der Woodson, I leave thirty nickels. Look at the color. Blair, I know that you profess some faith, you should recognize what this means. If the others do not please explain. I am also writing individual letters to each of you, that I want you to read in private. Adieu, life and Upper East Siders, you are the real demise of one Jenny Humphrey, not this breast cancer that I have._

_Any other worldly belongings, are to be given to others in a fellow condition of I in the Howards Clinic that has become my residing place._

_I hope that someday all will be able to be forgiven among all of you and that you may lead happy, pleasant lives. As I said to Blair once, Good luck, you lot are going to need it._

_Signed:_  
_Jenny Humphrey_

_Witnessed:_  
_Steven Clavin_  
_Molly Manders_

_Executor of the Will_  
_Clark Dames_

_There, I did it. I have finally finished it. _

Jenny died a few days later, unmourned and unloved. No one knew, anyone who knew her thought that she was off, somewhere living her life.

One day, a letter came to them telling them to come to a will reading. They were all surprised and wondered what they all shared in common that someone would leave them something.

"Good afternoon. I am Clark Dames, executor of the will. Will you please be seated, I hope you will all find closure to this person's will. I shall be back in 15 minutes with the appropriate things."

15 minute time jump,

Clark soon came back and began. "I, Jenny Humphrey of sound mind and body on November 14 of the year 2011, hereby make this my last and final testament. All other previous wills are null and void." Gasps of shock and horror were heard throughout the room.

"Jenny is dead! How could I be so mean and cold hearted, my baby girl is dead and the last words I had were her were harsh and mean?" wailed Rufus. Dan, too sad for to speak, just blubbered. Chuck looked almost remorseful, as if possible, and Nate looked heartbroken. Jenny had after all, been his crush for a long time. Serena sat there stoically, while even Blair silently was shedding tears. After a few minutes, Clark continued.

"To Dan and Rufus Humphrey. Dad, Dan, I really still love, you but why did you leave me like this? Why are you letting me die? Anyway, I love you and am happy with Mom now." Jenny's words hit home for Dan and Rufus, hating themselves and their entire being. They wanted too to die so they could go and apologize, in their death, to Jenny.

"To you, Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass, Nate Archibald, and Serena van der Woodsen, I leave thirty nickels. Look at the color. Blair, I know that you profess some faith, you should recognize what this means. If the others do not please explain. Adieu, life and Upper East Siders, you are the real demise of one Jenny Humphrey, not this breast cancer that I have.

Any other worldly belongings, are to be given to others in a fellow condition of I in the Howards Clinic that has become my residing place.

I hope that someday all will be able to be forgiven and you can forgive me among all of you and that you may lead happy, pleasant lives. I forgive all things done against me, and will meet you again in death. As I said to Blair once, Good luck, you are going to need it.

Signed:  
Jenny Humphrey

Witnessed:  
Steven Clavin  
Molly Manders

Executor of the Will  
Clark Dames"

Blair was having a hard time of loosing it. She felt grief rack her entire body as she remembered the first words that she told Jenny when she took her as her protege, "This world is not all jewels, it can come back and bite you Jenny." So she had failed. She had screwed up royally this time. Knowing that she was the cause made it so much harder. Jenny's last words to her, and her gift of thirty pieces of silver, made it all so much harder. She knew, that among all the people listed, she was the real reason of Jenny's death. She was the one that really opened up Jenny to their world. She was the one who repeatedly hurt Jenny. She was the one who punished Jenny, instead of Chuck, and banished Jenny from the financial and emotional support of her family. She banished her in hatred and let those be her last words to what once was what she considered her protege. She felt awful, she felt like a murderess.

Serena didn't know how to feel. She was still hurt by what Jenny did, but then, she also knew that Jenny was the one hurt worse in the end. Even to her, Jenny's death hurt, she was afterall the first person she met in the Upper East Side that was kind to her, and she was her step sister. However, when Jenny had hoped to find comfort and help, she brushed her off, said hateful angry things to her, and went over to comfort Blair. So in the end, she reflected, she felt bad for being so mean to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time passed, and while people continued their daily lives, they had learned their lesson. They had, regardless of what they had said at the time, hurt their own, that they ended up being her demise. The fact always haunted them, but they always remembered her.

The biggest reminder of Jenny's absence was at Blair's wedding to Chuck, they set up a small shrine of Jenny in memory of her. She went down the aisle, as a single girl, with a bouquet of yellow and white roses, symbolism of friendship and girlhood. When she was married, Serena passed her a bouquet of red roses. Later, when she had a quiet moment, she slipped off to the shrine, and placed her first bouquet down on it. She spent a while there and left with a peace in her heart and a whispered "I am so sorry, Jenny."****

A/N  
Thank you for reading! I am so sad I had to kill Jenny off, but this was too good of a story to pass up. I am open to it being expanded on, if you want to do so, let me know, and let me know on what direction you are thinking about taking it.

Best wishes,  
.stark


End file.
